Mario in the Real World
by meezyFbaby
Summary: Things get pretty interesting when Mario crosses over into Courtney Osmonds high school life, and ends up being her date to senior prom..and how does Peach feel about all this? Someone plz R&R thnx, has zero!
1. Chapter 1: Crossing Over

**Mario and the Real World**

Chapter One: Crossing Over

It was an average afternoon in Courtney Osmonds boring Honors Biology class. Her last class of the day, she could not wait until the 2:45 bell rang. She had more important things to do than sit in class and get an education. Thank God she had her two best friends, Britt and Sara, there with her to share the agonizing pain of the hour and a half block class. The bell finally rang, like clockwork, and the three dashed out of class and down the hall faster than you can say slapmesillywithajackrabbit.

"So, have you found a date yet Court?" Britt was the loudest of the three, and always felt it a necessity to ask her friends business. "Prom is in a week, next saturday, and you havent even bought tickets yet!"

"I told you, I dont need a date. I'm going solo."

Now it was Sara's turn to throw in her input. "I bet you havent even been trying! Hey theres a party tonight, gonna be tons of b-o-y's there."

"Party? On a Monday? No. Besides I have better things to do."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Psht, like what?"

"Save a princess."

"Are you serious? Youve wasted your whole senior year trying to beat that dumb video game, and now youre letting it cut into major prom-date-finding time. Not cool, Court, totally not cool."

Courtney had heard enough. "One, Mario is never a waste of time. Two, I feel closer to him more than I do you guys." Thank heavens they were finally to the parking lot. "I will see you guys bright and early tomorrow morning. Dont forget your English homework!" She dashed to her BMW before the two could protest.

"Whatever Court!"

Courtney couldnt believe how lonsome it was around her house since her parents had departed the country on their second honeymoon. All she found herself doing for the past two weeks was homework, Mario 64, homework, and some more Mario 64. She was on the final level and found herself stuck for the past two days. _Tonight is the night!_ She told herself the whole way home. Unfortunately, it wasnt.  
"Are you freaking serious!" She threw her controller to the floor and moped in front of her tiny TV, where she had been sitting since she finished her English paper at 4:50. Her clock now read 12:30, and she decided it was time to call it quits for the night. "Maybe tomorrow." She turned off her television, but forgot something important. She set her alarm clock and crawled underneath the covers. Soon as she got comfortable, her cell rang. It was her mother checking in on her. After 20 minutes of reassuring her mom that she was fine and dandy, Courtney finally was able to to catch a few hours of sleep. A thunderstorm was brewing outside, and she would wake up every few minutes to the lightening. She soon slipped off into a deep slumber, dreaming she was Princess Peach, and her hero Mario was saving her from Bowser's evil lightening bolts.

Meanwhile, things were about to get very interesting at the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and his lovely girl Peach were fighting, at it again for the 48th time that week. Apparently Mario had called her fat for eating one to many eclaires.

"I work so hard to keep my figure down to 98 pounds that I think I deserve to pig out every once in a while! Look at your belly, you pig out every minute of every day and I keep my mouth shut! Well no more Mario! Why cant you have a figure like Luigi?" Peach was screaming through her tears and was starting to lose her voice. Nothing Mario said to her could calm her down. "Shut up! And get the hell outta my castle! Fat pig!" She hurled a vase at Mario just as he ducked, barely missing the top of his soft head.

He lost it. "That is IT! This right here, this little back and forth I love you game, saving you everytime your dumb idiot self goes places you shouldnt be and gets kidnapped, catering to your every whine and complaint, is over. Done, finished, see ya later alligator! You need to grow up, and call Luigi to save your tush next time." His face was as red as his cap. "I never want to see you again, Peach. Dont call, dont cry my name, nothing. See ya later!" He slammed her bedroom door and stomped out of the castle. Hornets would be scared he was so upset. A thunderstorm was forming, and thunder could be heard in the distance.

Mario took a walk, down to a lake and through a large field behind Peach's castle. He loved her, with everything inside of him, but he couldnt take it anymore. She was so spoiled and it was beginning to show. What would it take for him to see past her immaturity? He looked to the sky, now black as night in the middle of the day. The lightening was dancing above his head, appearing so close but so far away. He just wanted to get away from this place, far far away.

"Take my life! Take my last breath out of me now!" He held his arms out and screamed to the sky. "Im done, I cant take the drama! Help me, sky, help me out!" The sky heard him, because suddenly a giant bolt of lightening struck the ground and Mario, and all he could see was white. No telling how long he was unconscious.

"Ouch..where am I? What happened to me?" Mario awoke rubbing the top of his head, looking around in confusion. There were posters of him and Luigi plastered all over the walls, girly clothing and photos everywhere. Alas, there was a lady sleeping in this mystery room! "Holy mushrooms! This is not Peach, or Daisy, or Pauline! Where am I?" He poked the young ladies cheeks to see if this was reality or a dream. After the third poke the girl awoke in utter sleepy confusion, but it did not take her long to realize that a complete stranger was in her bedroom, looking over her and poking at her.

She almost wet herself.

"Get back! Dont rape me! Who are you, why are you here and how on earth did you get past my alarm system?" She grabbed a baseball bat from beside her night stand and stood ready to pumel her attacker. "Come one inch closer and I'll beat you to a bloody pulp, got that? So start talking! Drop your weapons!"

Mario was scared crapless. He couldnt believe he was about to me murdered by a scrawney 5 foot tall girl. "Drop my weapons? Youre the one with the bat! Trust me lady, I'm just as confused as you are."  
Courtney suddenly let the bat at ease and begin cracking up. Mario was puzzled at what was so funny. "Some robber, you're dressed up like Mario. Did you come to steal my Prego sauce?" She sat down on her bed and held her belly, which was starting to hurt from laughing.

"Dressed like Mario? How on Earth do you know who I am?"

"Come on dude, you've honestly never heard of the Super Mario Bros.? Its only like the best selling video game series ever."

"How on Earth do you know my brother?"

"Whoa, this is getting a little creepy. Just tell me you're real name, and I'll let you escape without calling the cops. Deal?"

Mario was beginning to get a little frustrated. "No, I dont know what a video game is to begin with, and how many times do I have to tell you? I AM Mario! Are you stupid? Do you have a learning handicap? What do you not understand?"

Courtney was taken back with his reaction. However she wasnt amused. "Alright," she began, rolling her eyes, "if youre really Mario, then prove it."

"Prove it?"

"You heard me..prove it, or I'll call the cops."

Mario was not in the mood to play mind games. His head felt like it was about to explode, he was hungry, and had no idea where he was or how he was getting home. "Fine." he pushed up his sleeves, reached in his pocket for a Fire Flower, and rubbed it between his hands. "You might want to open your window for this." He aimed for a bird sitting on a branch right outside Courtneys window, aimed his palm, and shot a fireball. The bird engulfed in flames for about 3 seconds then disintegrated. Courtney's mouth was wide open in amazement. "Hows that for proof? Did I pass your little test?"

She jumped off the bed in excitement. "Oh oh oh, youre real! Youre the real Mario! O-M-G! Uhm, my names Courtney, Courtney Osmond. You are my hero, I am like your number one fan!-"

"Fans? I have fans?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Courtney finally came down off her high and came to her senses. "Ok, well we need to figure out how you got here. Any ideas?"

He sat down on the bed and thought for a minute. "Well, I was struck by lightening in a field. Thats really the last thing I remember. It was about to storm."

"It was storming here last night. Bad, too. Lightening kept waking me up..wait a second." Courtney walked over to her tv and squated down to her N64. "Last night, I bet I turned off my Tv, but not my console. See, I have a bad habit of doing that. I bet the lightening struck my console, the same time it struck you in the field, and somehow our universes crossed, and you ended up in my bedroom. Wow, I sound crazier than my senile grandma."

Marios face seemed a little more relieved. "Well, we know how I got here, now we need to figure out how to get me back."

"Now that, I have no idea. Crap, I have school in 30 minutes!" She frantically ran around her room, throwing on random articles of clothing. "Look, I promise I will think about it at school. I get home around 3:00, so youre going to have to stay here. DO NOT leave this house, got it? You'll get mobbed if someone spots you."

All Mario could think about was his growling stomach. "What if Im hungry?"

"Do you know how to operate a microwave?" He shook his head yes. "Then make a hotpocket or something. Im going to be late, I will see you at 3..you better not leave this house. Promise?"

"Pinky swear."

Courtney breathed in a long breath. "Bye Mario." And shut the door behind her.

The whole drive to school all she could think about was how in the world she got herself into this mess. "When this is over, Im selling my Nintendo 64."


	2. Chapter 2: The Psychic Search

****

As I forgot to mention previously, only characters here I own are Courtney, Britt, Sara, and Ms. Hancock. All others owned by Nintendo :)

Chapter Two: The Psychic Search

"Miss Osmond, youre ten minutes late. Have a rough night last night?" Ms. Hancock was never happy with Courtney, didnt matter if she was late or not.

"I dont know Ms. Hancock, why dont you ask your son? He was the one having the party at your lake house last night." She smiled a sly smile. "Here is your paper, 5 pages on what I want to achieve when I graduate in two weeks." _Haha_ she thought to herself _I so one upped that heffer._

"Good job being late." Britt was the only company in this class, Sara was in calculus. Courtney didnt miss her mouth one bit. Now if only Britt was gone too...

"Atleast I dont have a hang over, besides I have a legit excuse."

Wrong thing to tell Britt. Her curiosity was flooding out her ears and onto the floor. "Legit, huh? Did a boy spend the night with you?"

"Eh, kinda-"

"Who who who?"

"Miss Britt Conner, do I need to seperate you two?" Ms. Hancock wasnt very fond of Britt, either.

Courtney lowered her whisper. "Mario." Papers were being distributed and the lights were dimmed for a powerpoint presentation. Courtney searched her purse for an ink pen to take notes. Britt just looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Haha very funny. I knew you wouldnt dare have a boy over." Britt was starting to get disgusted with her best friends obsession with this video game character. She constantly reminded her every day that this type of infatuation was very unhealthy.

"Seriously though, hes sitting in my bedroom right this minute. He was struck by lightening when we had that thunderstorm last night, and my console was struck by lightening and-"

"Youre worlds crossed? Let me guess, the universe aligned. Courtney, you should definately consider being a fictional writer. Dont they have websites where you can post your own stories about stuff like that? You should look into that sweety."

Courtney bit her tongue. One of these days she was going to lose it and whoop the snot outta that haint. "I need help getting him back to his world. I thought maybe you would have an idea, but if it doesnt involve naked men or Cosmo then you are completely clueless."

"Alright Court," She slammed her pen down on her desk. "I'll play along with you. Call a psychic. The ones that can unite the universe with their crystal ball, so you can pay 8 dollars a minute for them to tell you to get a life! Im trying to pay attention here, so shut up unless its a dire emergency. Kthanks."

"Wow Britt, that actually may be a good idea. Thanks girl." It killed Courtney to tell her thanks, but it was the only lead she had, and she promised Mario that she would try to think of an idea while she was at school.

Mario was bored to death back at Courtney's house. He was down in the living room flipping through the channels on their flatscreen, trying to find something decent to watch. "Everything is so different here." Television at the Mushroom kingdom was nothing like it was here. Their shows were so pure and innocent, but all he could find on at 11:00 am were shows about cheating boyfriends and trailer trash strippers. He finally stopped at a nice soap opera, As the Wheels Turn, and it brought back a sweet memory of how he always watched Peach's soaps with her. He layed on the sofa and wondered what she was doing right then, wondered if she even noticed he was gone..

"Luigi? Its Peach." Peach sounded like she had a frog in her throat as she tried to sound cheerful on the phone. "Have you heard from him since yesterday? We got into a fight and he stormed out, now Im worried sick! I havent heard from him all night!"

Luigi tried to be strong for people in need, but when it involved his brother and role model he found it hard. "No...Ive been searching the town all day, and the fields, Im just as scared as you are. If he doesnt turn up at sunrise, then Im filing a missing persons report."  
Peach broke down. "Im so sorry Luigi, this is all my fault...I shouldnt of ate all the eclaires! I should have saved him one!"  
"Peach dear, this is not your fault. He probably just went on a little vacation to clear his mind. Hes probably off in a luxury hotel kicking it with his feet up, remote in one hand and a bowl of pasta in the other. Get some sleep, and just try not to think about it."

The 2:45 bell rang its shrieking ring, and Courtney was out of that building like a cannonball. Speeding home, she ran through all the thoughts in her mind about finding a psychic who could both align the universe and keep his clients a total secret. There were a few she had seen in the back of her tabloids, but wasnt sure if they had the services she really needed. Rekindling burntout relationships and sending someone back to a different world are two very different things.

"Mario Mario! I have an idea! I think I know how to get you back home!" She threw her purse and keys down and literally slid across the hardwood to the living room. She rolled her eyes when she saw him beached out on her sofa. "Come on big boy, get up!"

Mario rolled over and squinted his eyes, dried drool on the corner of his mouth. "Did you find anything out?"  
"Not a sure shot solution, but atleast I have an idea." She sat down on the sofa beside him and turned the tv off. "We need to find a psychic."  
"Theyre fake. Seriously, thats the best you can come up with? What we gonna ask him, what number am I thinking of?"

"No, nothing like that, we need to find one who can realign the universes. Then, we just set a date and BAM!-you'll be home in no time...whats wrong? I thought you would be happy that I found a way."

Mario sighed and sat up. His hands were crossed in front of him. "I just miss Peach. I miss my brother, my bed- Ive only been here what, 8 hours maybe, and I'm already homesick."

"Well, turn that frown upside down! I have no homework, and a lot of spare time to find my new best friend a psychic who can return him to his home!" She whipped out her laptop from under the couch and began searching for local psychics.

4 and a half hours later Courtney was feeling pretty burntout from looking at a computer screen, and Mario was getting tired of watching music videos and cartoons. His stomach was rumbling so loud even he was embarassed of it.

Suddenly, the silence broke. "Found one! Only 15 minutes away in the next town over. Mister Don Believeinme, famous universal psychic. Only 10 dollars an hour. Shouldnt take to long, Im going to sign us up for an appointment for tomorrow after school. Sound good?'

"Yeh, sure, hey can we eat something. I am starving to death! I could eat a Goomba!" Courtney had the perfect idea.

"So, you look about the same size as my dad..why dont we change you out of these...um, overall things, and get ya into something a little more comfortable, and I will take you out to a little pizzaria downtown."

For somebody so hungry, Mario was sure dragging butt when he was upstairs in the master bedroom, showering and changing clothes. He didnt have a very wise fashion sense, so Courtney had laid out a nice white button up and a pair of jeans out for him to put on once he had showered. He observed himself in his new duds in the mirror and took a deep breathe before walking downstairs. "So how do I look?"

Courtney was taken back by how stunning he looked. He was clean shaven, smelt nice, and had his hair styled. He even looked about 15 pounds lighter out of his dingy getup. "Lets hit the town, Mario."

The two hit up Pisa, a small pizzaria in downtown. The two split a large pepperoni pizza with a side of cheesebread, and discussed what they were going to tell Don Believeinme. Courtneys phone went off and her face lit up.

"So I just got an email from Don, and he said he would see us at 3:45 tomorrow, so when I get outta school please be ready to go because I will probably just swing by and honk the horn." The pizza was hot and burnt the top of her mouth, which resulted in dropping the toppings off her piece and into her lap.

"Did you explain the situation in the email?"

"No. I didnt want him to think I was crazy." She couldnt help but just stare at him. He was cuter in person than on her games, and he definately was cuter than most people imagined him to be. Especially without the mustache. "So, everybody always assumed that you and Peach are together, is this true?"

He chuckled to himself. "How does everyone know about my personal life? Yes it is true. Ive been with her ever since I first rescued her. Shes an amazing woman. Just does some stupid things sometimes."

"Im sure she is. What about Luigi?"

"Tall, dark, and handsome. Hes always got the little toadettes of the Kingdom tore up from the floor up when they see him out."

Courtney was loving this talk. She couldnt believe that this world that she had enjoyed since she was 5 years old was real. And it brought a smile to her face that she found a way to help. "Well, I am stuffed. How bout we get a togo box and take this back to my house. I need to get in the bed, its going on ten, and we got a HUGE day tomorrow." Mario didnt protest as they stuffed their boxes and headed to the car.  
Courtney took a long shower when she got home, and it wasnt long before she was sound asleep.

Peach was lying awake in her bed, staring outside at the high afternoon sun. It was 2:00 pm and she refused to move out of bed, even at dear Luigis request. "You need to eat something." Luigi encouraged from behind her door. She didnt reply. "I brought you something that will cheer you up. Open the door so I can show you please." Still no answer. Luigi shrugged and slid the DVD underneath her door. After she heard him walk off, she picked it up off the floor and popped in her player. It was a video of Mario and Luigi singing a love duet that they had written for Peach and Daisy. Peach couldnt help but smile through her tears as she saw Mario dancing around with his little brother.

_Both: Girl, if you give me an hour  
Ill take a quick shower  
__& Show you a good time  
Girl, I promise Ill love you  
Until the sun turns dark blue  
& The clouds fall from the sky__Ill take a quick shower  
__& Show you a good time  
__Girl, U promise Ill love you  
__Until the sky turns dark blue  
__& The clouds fall from the sky_

_Mario: When I met you I knew you were the one_  
_I lost all blood, my feet went numb_  
_Couldnt get that little girl off my mind_  
_Peachy Peachy please be mine_

_Luigi: Ive never seen so much beauty_  
_Youll never leave my side, always be my queen_  
_I found the beat within my heart_  
_Daisy we just cant be apart_

_Both: Girl, if you give me an hour_

_Mario: Every morning is a hidden treasure  
Each minute with you is a pleasure  
You make dark skies turn to blue  
Peachy I just wanna be with you_

_Luigi: I can never quite find the words  
To tell you Im glad youre my girl  
Id do anything, pay any bill  
Daisy please just say you will_

_Both: I need to find my missing piece_  
_To be whole, to be complete_  
_I think Ive found my missing piece_  
_When Im with you I feel complete_

Peach buried her head into her pillow. All out of tears to cry, she prayed to the stars to just bring her baby back safely, and quickly. There were so many things that she wanted to tell him.


	3. Chapter 3: Dance Lessons

**Chapter Three: Dance Lessons  
**

Honk Honk! Courtney had been honking the horn for a solid 2 minutes before Mario came stumbling out of the house. The two had a very important appointment with the man who was going to help get Mario home, Don Believeinme. Dons office was only 15 minutes outside of town and Mario was excited about what he would do to help him.

"Welcome, to the one and only Don Believeinme's hut of wisdom. How can I be of assistance to you two today?" Don resembled a sixteenth century wizard, with a white beard down to the floor and a 6 foot tall walking stick. The man looked about 89 and was 4 feet tall. He took the two behind a black dusty curtain and sat at a table where, sure enough, there was a pink crystal ball in the center.

Courtney took a deep breath before beginning her tale. "This guy here, got transported via lightening to our world, Earth, from his world, the Mushroom Kingdom. He needs to go back there and we need help cause to be honest, we have no clue how to get him there." Mario crossed his fingers under the table.

"Mushroom Kingdom, eh. Never heard of it. But Im sure there are thousands of places in the universe that house lands of diverse people." Don was now stroking his beard and thinking to himself. Courtney let out a sigh of relief that she had found someone who didnt have a clue who Mario was, and could sincerely and honestly help them.

"Did this happen from the thunderstorm we had two nights ago?"

"Yes sir."

"Lightening, yeh said?"

"Yes sir."

"Simple, heres what you need to do, Mister-"

"Lupe."

"Lupe?" Courtney questioned. She giggled at the alias.

"Mister Lupe, Im going to give you a special piece of metal. It is supposed to storm tonight at midnight, hold up the metal and get struck by the same bolt of lightening that transported you here. Since it has been less than a week, the Mother Bolt will still be in the atmosphere." He handed the two foot metal rod to Mario, who quickly snatched his homebound ticket out of the old mans hands. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask now, if not then our session is over and I will take your ten dollars now." Courtney handed him the money and the two scurried thankfully out of the hut.  
"I cant wait! Midnight I'll be on my way home! I cant wait to see Peach and tell her how much I missed her, and about how good you have been to me, Courtney. Thank you." He smiled at Courtney as they drove home. Courtney was relieved that this big mess would be over with, before her parents arrived home next Sunday.

"Oh my gosh Courtney! What is up girl havent talked to ya in forrrrever. Anything you need to talk to me about sweety? I know sometimes times are hard but there is no sense in going off the panhandle." Sara had obviously caught wind of Britts conversation with Courtney and called to talk about her unhealthy infatuation.

"What, you think Im crazy now too?" Courtney was sitting on her bed working on homework, sick and tired of her friends treating her like she was some sort of freak just because she liked video games. "Because Im telling the truth. Its up to you and Britt to believe me."

Sara had no clue how to respond. She was a little more sensitive than Britt and definately did not want to hurt her feelings. "Its not that we dont believe you, I mean Courtney, listen to yourself. Its just impossible that Fario, Stario, Mario whatever his name is at your house. Its humanly impossible, he is a video game sweety!"

"Hes not just a game Sara, he is real! A real human being! And I can prove it!"

"Oh yeh, how missey, I can not wait to hear this one." Sara too was starting to get very annoyed, very quickly.

Courtneys blood was boiling. She just for once wanted to prove to her friends that she wasnt crazy, that she was right. "Hes my date for prom." She blurted it without even thinking, and once she realized what she said, she felt utterly stupid. _What am I thinking_ she said to herself. _He'll be gone by then. Stupid stupid stupid..._

Laughter exploded from the other end. Hysterical, ear bursting laughter. "Seriously? Courtney, you are going to make a fool out of yourself, bringing a Mario impersonator to your senior prom.-"

"He isnt an impersonator-"

"Alright, I will bet our friendship, plus your friendship with Britt on this. We've been looking for ways to get rid of you for a while now." Dial tone was heard and Courtney threw her phone to the floor. It was ten minutes before midnight, and she needed to stop Mario from going home before she did make a complete fool out of herself.

"Mario! Stop! Put the rod down!" The storm was moving in and the winds were blowing debris all over her backyard.

Mario was on his tip toes with the rod from Don, desperately hoping that the lightening would hurry and strike him so he could sleep in his own bed tonight. He turned around when he heard Courtney yell for him. "Stop? Are you kidding? Im ready to go home. This has been fun and all but it isnt the place for me."  
"You have to go to prom with me. I made a bet that I would take you as my date so my friends would stop thinking Im psycho."

"Absolutely not."

"Please Mario, they are the only friends I have! They bet their friendship with me on this. Please help me.." Tears were welling up in her eyes. Mario threw the rod the ground. It landed with a heavy thud.

"Look I respect that your friends mean so much to you, but I have a life that I need to get back to." He pushed past Courtney and slammed the back door as he went inside. She didnt know whether to be thankful or feel like crap because she was forcing him to stay on Earth. It was clear that he wanted to go home, and she was holding him back.

"Mario, look, Im really sorry," Courtney later tried to comfort a sulking Mario, who was laying on the couch surfing the tv. He ignored her. "I know how hard it must be to wake up in a completely different world, away from your family and friends. Im trying to help you, I really am, and I got to thinking...if you want to go home, then please feel free to. I dont want to force you to stay here."

Mario sat up a little bit and turned the tv off. "Sorry for storming off, I dont mean to be so upset, but you must understand where I am coming from. I dont know where I am, or even if this lightening thing will actually work, what if it sends me across the universe again and I never get home? Im just terrified, and I miss my brother, Peach, just everything in general about the Mushroom Kingdom." He noticed that Courtney was staring at the floor, a look of terrible guilt on her face. He melted on the inside. "When is your prom anyways? Ive never been to one, it may be a nifty experience for the both of us."

"Next week-"

"WHAT? Next week! Are you kidding me?" He jumped to his feet like a firecracker had went off in his pants."I have to stay here another week? I am never getting home."

"Yes you will, look tomorrow is senior skip day, so were going to go look for some prom stuff. My dad is a business man so I am sure he has a suit upstairs. I know youre supposed to technically wear a tux, but ya know what, I dont have the money to buy you one. Everything will be ok. You will get home one way or another."

"But..." Mario began, "I have no idea how to dance. I dont want your friends to think you brought a lame prom date."

Courtney began to giggle. "Mario, youre going to be a lame prom date no matter what. Here, let me show ya how to dance." She ran to the cd player and popped in an upbeat pop mix and began moving to the beat. The quirky movements and off beat rhythm she was dancing to made him think of Peach dancing in her bedroom when she was younger to whatever the "cool" song was at the time. As she stumped her toe on the coffee table, it was obvious that Courtney, like Peach, had no clue whatsoever as to what she was doing. "Come on Mario! Dont just stand there, get up and move with me!" She grabbed his hands and pulled him towards her. He began to snap his fingers and move his feet awkwardly. She couldnt help but laugh. By the end of the 30 minute lesson Mario had learned everything from the Stanky Leg, to the Electric Slide, all the way to the Dougie.

The two collapsed to the couch. "Shew, now that is a workout."

"Yup. I used to be on drill team, this is nothing compared to that."

Mario felt like his heart was about to explode. "Is that all the dancing that they are going to do? I dont think I can move anymore."

Courtney just stared at him. "Naw, we forgot the slow dance, but it can wait until tomorrow. Im going to bed." She made her way to the stairs. "Youre going to be ok, I promise Mario. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Courtney, see ya in the morning." He snuggled up against the tiny couch cushions and quickly drifted off to sleep. His dream was a pleasant one of his dear Peachy shopping with her best friend Daisy.

It had been almost three days since Mario stormed out of their argument, and still Peach had heard no word from him. Luigi had filed a missing persons report and all they could do now was wait for a tip. Peach tends to bake when she is nervous, so the castles kitchen was overflowing with cake related edibles. As much as he wanted to make her feel better, Luigi had had about enough of eating cake after cake.

The day came and went, and by sunset Luigi recieved a call from the station, in regards to a tip recieved from a young toad earlier that day.

"Yes sir, this is Luigi speaking. A tip? Well thats great...oh my...they actually saw this happen? Oh my, I dont know what to say. Thank you so much." His face went pale as he hung up the phone. Everything around him began to spin out of control. And Peach, oh sweet Peachy..how was he supposed to tell her that Mario, the love of her life, had been struck by lightening?


	4. Chapter 4: A Crazy Idea

**Chapter Four: A Crazy Idea**

Peach was sitting in her bedroom, reading a fashion magazine when Luigi finally gained the nerve to break the news to her. She was wearing a long night gown, and her hair was up in a sloppy bun. Not a drop of makeup was on her flawless face. He couldnt help but notice how naturally beautiful she really was.

"Hey hun, didnt mean to interupt you." He said as he opened her door.

"Oh youre not interupting, here come have a seat beside me." She patted the empty side of her bed that once belonged to Mario. "Please tell me you have brought some news. Ive been catching up on my reading to get my mind off of it. I need to know something." Her eyes were bloodshot and it was obvious she hadnt been sleeping very well lately.

He had no idea where to begin. "Peach, the police station called today. Theyve recieved a tip from a young toad who was walking the fields behind your castle the day Mario went missing. He said he saw Mario struck by lightening, and when the dust cleared the body was gone. Theyre ruling him deceased-"

"DECEASED? With no body? Theres no proof hes dead!"

"They believe his body disentigrated when the lightning hit him." Luigi tried his hardest to hold back his tears, to be strong for Peach, but it wasnt working. He began sobbing loudly. "My big brother is gone...and I never got to say goodbye."

Peach lost it. She threw her magazine across the room, and jumped out bed. She began demolishing her room, throwing vases against walls, shattering picture frames, and even punching Luigis chest and arms as he tried to console her. "The last thing I told him was to get the hell out of my castle. The last thing he said to me was that he never wanted to see me again. Always hateful things, I cant remember the last time we just said I love you to eachother." She cried deep, loud and wet tears into Luigis shoulder. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I know you dont want to hear this Peachy, but we have a meeting with the funeral planner in the morning. Shes going to help us organize a memorial service for him, and if we need some kind of memorial marker. I know its soon, but the sooner we get these things out of the way the sooner we can cope. Get some sleep. I'll be in the guest bedroom if you need me, just ring-"

"Sleep with me tonight." Luigi was taken back by her words. Was she out of her mind?

"Uhm..excuse me miss?"

She became choked on her tears and coughed. "Sleep with me tonight, please. I dont feel safe." He looked at her with wild eyes. "Not like that you pervert! Just sleep in the same bed next to me, so I feel like nothing will happen to me. I have some kind of answer now, so Im going to try to get some sleep and would like someone there for comfort. I believe you are the only person Mario would trust to be in the same bed with me." She crawled back into bed and rolled over to face the wall. Luigi crawled in bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight princess. This is hardest part, I promise. Things can only get better from here."

Peach shivered as a cold chill ran through her body. "If Mario isnt here, who is going to protect me?"

A brand new wardrobe of black dresses were delivered to the castle bright and early the next morning, and Peach realized why she always stuck to pink and stayed away from such drab colors. Her milky white skin and blonde hair made her look like a ghost under all that material. The meeting with the funeral planner had gone well and Marios memorial service had been scheduled for the following Monday, when friends from surrounding kingdoms could be present. The only thing she could do was wait, wonder, and bake more cakes.

The following three nights Peach found herself unable to sleep. She kept awakening in the middle of the night from bad dreams and hot flashes. Luigi had gone out of town on funeral business and she had no one to offer her comfort. The castle physician had given her sleeping pills that only made her hallucinate. She began having slumber parties with Daisy and friends Maple, Rosalina, and Plum, to help put her mind at ease. One of these slumber parties sparked a chilling idea into the princess's head.

"I dont think Mario is dead."

The four girls looked at her with confused expressions. "Ok, somebody needs to lay off the sleeping pills for a little bit." Maple walked over to Peachs night stand and stuck her pill bottle in her pocket.

Plum seemed quite interested in the claim. "What do you mean Peach? Do you think hes just taking a break to clear his head?"

The princess cleared her throat. "I dont know if hes taking a vacation, or is he ran off with another woman." All four girls ears were at full attention now that the idea of infidelity had appeared.

"Oh no," a look of sheer horror spread across Daisy's face. "No...you dont think he ran off...with...Pauline?" Her eye began to twitch.

"No, something tells me hes just out there, lost. Anywhere but dead. I keep having these dreams hes gotten lost and is falling in love with someone else, but in my dreams shes just a blur. I cant make out who she is. Please tell me you guys believe me."

The girls stalled, reading eachothers faces for what they should say. "Why dont you find a psychic, ya know, someone who can talk to the dead. Maybe they can tell you what really happened. If he isnt dead then they wont be able to talk to him. Theres plenty of them around the kingdom. I can take if you dont want to go alone." Rosalina was such a sweetheart, always willing to help her friends in need.

For the first time in almost a week, the color flushed back into Peachs face. "You know what Rosalina, I just might take you up on that. Get a goodnights sleep girls, weve got very important business to handle in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5: Prom Night

**a/n: This chapter contains a mild curse word. Nothing big, just wanted to make sure my I's were dotted and my T's crossed. Proceed with caution. :)**

**Chapter 5: Prom Night **

The past 6 days had been nothing but busy busy for Courtney. The dress fittings, the corsage orders, ticket purchases- no matter how much she got done it just seemed that more tasks for prom night kept rolling in. Plus, Britt and Sara had set out to make the remaining two weeks of her senior year a living hell. Courtney couldnt go anywhere in her high school, not even to the bathroom, without someone bursting into laughter, or boys mimicking Marios unique voice when she walked past them. But all the torment and torture, hard work and money, was about to pay off.

The night before Courtney was in her room working on some last minute homework before the weekend. Mario was downstairs, in the same place he had remained for his entire time there, when he realized that Courtney had never showed him how to slow dance. Of course he had slow danced with Peach before, at a couple birthday parties and Luigi and Daisy's big engagement blowout, but he remembered how awkward and clumsy he had been. He didnt want to step all over Courtneys feet like he had Peach's.

"Hi Courtney," Mario entered her room and caught a glimpse of her dress hanging on her closet door. It was pink, ballgown style, and had a halter neck. Sequins lined the corset like top, and the bottom was layered taffeta. "Wow, is that your dress?"

Courtney looked up, surpised. "Um yeh, actually. Do you like it?"

"Yes, its beautiful! Hey, you never showed me how to slow dance. I mean, if youre busy its no big deal. I just dont want to step all over your feet. And I was thinking when I get back, I can show Peach how much my dancing has improved. Maybe then she wont be so emabarrased to go to social events with me anymore." His face looked sad whenever he mentioned her name, and Courtney could tell in his voice how much he missed her.

Courtney closed her Biology book and threw some slow music onto her cd player. "Its easy Mario, show me what you already know how to do." He put both hands around her waist, and instantly began stepping on her toes as they moved side to side. "Ouch..ok, so your skills are a little rusty. No big deal, we can easily fix this." She took one of his hands and repositioned it on her hip, and took the other in her hand. "When I move, you just follow my lead. Im always going to start by moving forward, so you move backwards, and it will all fall into place." The music started and sure enough, the movemnts came naturally to him and before long he was twirling and spinning her all around the room...until his foot tripped her and they fell with a thud to the floor. Courtney immediately started giggling.

"See why Peachy never wants to be seen in public with me?" He rubbed his ankle. "I think I sprained it." Courtney was still giggling, and Mario suddenly saw something in her that he never saw in the princess. Courtney was having a good time with him, Peach would have slapped him if they had tripped at one of her prized socials. She had a laugh that lit up the room with sunshine, even though it was nighttime outside. She was beautiful, not only on the outside, but also in the inside. _Wow_, he said to himself. _Miss Courtney Osmond is a wonderful lady. _

Without thinking twice Mario cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Courtney was shocked. "Mario, what on Earth are you doing?" She pulled away and stared at him, asking for an explanation.

"Shut up and kiss me Courtney." The two fell backwards onto the floor, in a loving embrace.

"Where is this place at again?" Peach was wary about leaving the castle without her body guards. She had been abducted to many times to count from going places by herself. Every two seconds she was looking over her shoulder and to the skies for anything out of the ordinary.

Rosalina led the way. "It shouldnt be to much farther. Its in downtown Toad Town so we should be almost there." Rosalina, Maple, and Plum had worked hard to disguise the princess as a humpbacked homeless old woman to prevent the paprazzi and other unwanted citizens from bugging her. Two minutes later the party stopped in front of a rundown building, with a hole-filled awning above a wooden door. "This is it girls. After you, Miss Majesty." Rosalina held the door open for her friends to enter. Once inside, the door slammed shut and a young female toad greeted them.

"Hello there, my name is Terri. You must be Rosalina, correct?" Terri was a very pretty young toad with a purple spotted hat and black hair, braided into pigtails.

"Yes...but we have an appointment with-"

"My father? Yes I know. He informed me that you have a relationship issue that involves a deceased lover, and since Im the best here at love spells both alive and dead, he assigned me to handle this one. Follow me into my office and we can get started." The lobby of the building looked as shabby as the outside, but Terris office was beautiful and well maintained. Peach sat in the chair across from Terri, and the other girls sat on a long couch on the other side of the room. "Ok, lets get started. Princess Peach, I am sorry to hear the news that Mario has passed. Is that what has brought you here?"

She nodded. "A witness said they saw him struck by lightening, and that his body disentegrated. I was wondering if you could somehow communicate with him on the other side, and just tell him I love him."

Terri wrote down some notes on her legal pad. "Yes ma'am, it will be my honor." She closed her eyes and got into a meditative state. The entire room was holding their breath. After a few minutes Terri opened her eyes, a baffled expression came onto her face. "Your majesty, Im not sure how to tell you this, and whether it will be bad news or good news in your eyes, but Mario isnt dead."

"I KNEW IT!" She jumped out of her chair and threw her hands in the air. "I told you guys! Is there any way you can tell me where he is at?"

"Thats the problem, Im not exactly sure where he is. I can tell you that he is in a world with humans, he is safe, and it looks like he is having a pretty good time. The vision I had of him he was sleeping on a sofa."

Peach was thrilled. She sat back down in her chair and shivered with excitement. "Is there anyway you can bring him back?"

"In order for me to reunite lovers they have to drink a special potion, since he is in a different world Im not able to make him drink it. However, there is one option in getting him back safely. Its very expensive though-"

"Money is no object to me. Keep going, I want to know what I have to do."

" I will have to make a universal potion that will transport you to your lover. It only last for 12 hours though. You must find your lover, and get him to drink the return potion before time expires. The potion will start ticking once you are in the universe he is in. If the potion expires before he drinks it, you both will be stuck there. Your best bet is to drink the potion tomorrow morning. Its effect will be stronger. I will have a toad deliver it to the castle when it is ready." She jotted down some more notes then walked to her desk. "Now heres the fun part, I get to take your money. Todays one hour session, plus labor for brewing your potion, plus supplies and ingredients, then plus the wonderful Mushroom Kingdom tax that you so kindly raised last year on us middle class toads, brings your grand total to 25,000 coins."

Peach handed her a credit card. "Swipe me up."

Just as promised, the next morning the potion Terri had made showed up on Peachs doorstep. Checking to make sure nobody was watching her, she scurried up to her room and engulfed the pickle flavored liquid. She closed her refusing to open them until she was to her destination. It was not her greatest desire to see what would happen to her while being transported. Tiny stars floated in the millions off the floor and engulfed her body, and away she went to Earth.

Courtney was making the final adjustments on her hair and makeup before she made her grand entrance for Mario in the living room. Earlier that morning, they had discussed the events of the previous nights, in which Mario apologized profusely. Both agreed that despite the mild attraction that had developed between the two, long distance relationships between universes would never work. Mario also broke the news to her that after prom was over, he was leaving her quiet little town and finding his own way back. Nothing against her, he just needed to find his own way home. They agreed that they would enjoy tonight to its fullest, and move on in the morning. After putting on a final coat of pink lipstick, Courtney was ready to head downstairs. On the way out her bedroom door she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror. She smiled a dry smile and tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

Mario was downstairs standing by the foot of the stairs. He was dressed in a white suit that belonged to Courtneys father, with a pink bowtie. The corsage was in his hand and he kept tapping the box, nervously awaiting for Courtney to make her entrance. His mustache had grown back, and his brown hair was styled to the side. He heard an upstairs door open and his jaw dropped as she walked down the stairs. The lights were reflecting off her sequins, and her dirty blonde hair was in a gorgeous updo. Her tiara resembled a crown and Mario thought to himself _My God, she looks like my Peachy._

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face partner," Courtney smacked his arm playfully. She straightened up his bowtie and pinned on his boutonnier. Mario shakingly put her corsage on her dainty wrist. "Why you look so down?"

"You just look...beautiful." He shifted on his feet. "Well, are we going? Or are we going to stand here like idiots all night?" Courtney smiled and they walked to her BMW. She couldnt wait to show off her date.

When Peach finally decided to open her eyes, she found herself on a two lane street, in what looked like a quiet suburb. She had no idea where she was supposed to start her search for Mario at. "I'll just walk until I see something unusual. This place cant be that big." She started walking down the street when Courtneys BMW came flying by. Peach didnt think anything about it until she got to the next stoplight and saw the BMW sitting there.

Courtney caught a glimpse of a girl in her rearview mirror, but didnt catch on to who it was. "Look Mario," she said, pointing out her passenger window at the girl passing the car. "I think that girl got stood up by her date, shes walking to prom!" She rolled down the window when the light turned green and inched up next to the girl. "Do you need a ride girl?"

"Um, no thanks." Peach turned around and kept walking.

"Ok bitch, fine then." Courtney doesnt do well with girls with attitude problems, if you havent noticed. She rolled the window up and Marios eyes got huge

"Courtney, I think that was Peach."

The BMW squeeled tires as it speed off, and the princess rolled her eyes at how rude some people can be. As she continued walking she couldnt help but think about how familiar the man in the passenger seat looked. Everything about him, his mustache, eyes, hair, looked just like...oh no. No, it couldnt be. He was with another woman. The eyes, they were so...warm. She felt her stomach drop to her feet. "MARIO!" She screamed, and started running down the sidewalk in the direction of the car. She could not loose sight of that car, her entire world was riding in it.

**a/n: If you've been reading this story and were getting bored with it, your patience is about to pay off. **


	6. Chapter 6: Party Pooper

**a/n: There is some suggestive material towards the middle of this chappie, but I am pretty confident you might find it humorous. Proceed with caution anyways, just in case ;)**

**Chapter 6: Party Pooper**

"What do you mean you think thats Peach?" Courtney was trying to hide the hint of jelousy that was in her voice. "How on Earth would she get here, or even know you were here?"

"You have to turn around-"

"And be late for MY senior prom? I think not." The two were coming up on another stop light and Peach was catching up to the slowing car. "Why do you want to talk to her anyways? After all the awful things you said about her?"

"Because I love her! And if she found a way here then she probably has a way out."

Courtney was annoyed. This was supposed to be her night, and she was not about to let Peach ruin it. "I'll make you a deal," she began when the light turned green. "If she can find my high school, then she can ruin my night. Until then Mario, I dont think so." She stepped on the gas as soon as Peach reached the tail end of the car.

Peach was getting tired of running. She was packing her heels in each hand and was almost completely out of breath. "Come back here with my man, you little skank!" She yelled as Courtney sped off again. The car turned down a small road where a line of several cars were following. Figuring there must be an event going on, she put her heels back on and walked briskly toward the road. Sure enough, when she got to the end of the road, she saw couples everywhere, dressed up in there best ball gowns and tuxes, entering a building with a banner reading "Clift County High Schools Senior Prom CONGRATULATIONS SENIORS!".

She didnt have a ticket, but getting into places was not hard for the princess, with her stunning beauty, the principal just figured she had lost her date and let her in. The music was so loud she couldnt even think straight. She surfed the crowds of faces for anything that looked like her Mario.

"Hey sexy mama, wanna dance?" A nasty hillbilly with body odor and a missing tooth brought her a glass of punch. She watched a trickle of sweat drop into the cup he was holding out for her, and she gagged.

"No thank you. I will pass." The nasty guy rolled his eyes and stomped off. _And I thought Bowser looked bad.._

Courtney and Mario were having a blast for the short amount of time they had been there. Mario was so amazed by the loud music and the energy of the teens that he forgot all about Peach chasing him down. After a few fast dances the two hit up the punch bowl, running into none other than Britt Connor and Sara Jones.

"Well look what the cat drug in, Miss Courtney Osmond, with her...Mario impersonator." The two girls began their hysterical laughing again. "So how much did this guy set you back?"

"Oh, you two must be Sara and Britt." Mario stuck out his hand to shake theres. They began giggling again. "I have heard so much about you two. My name is Mario, and it has been a pleasure to meet the two girls who think Im nothing but a pretty face on a television screen." He winked at them.

"Ok, cut the crap. Whats your real name mister? We dont have time to play games, we just want to prove that your 'date' here, is a freaking looney." Britt chugged her glass of punch.

"Is it proof that you want, Britt? Or can I call you Foxy Brown? With a dress like that, please, if youre going to wear see through, at least wear panties. Because honestly, I dont want to see that your carpet matches the drapes."

Britts mouth hung open, and Mario was just about to show her the fireball trick, when suddenly, a shrill scream pierced the atmosphere.

"MARRRRIO! UP HERE! ITS ME!"

Peach was up in the blacony of the gym with a microphone, waving her arms frantically.

"Well I will be damned," Started Sara's date. "Thats Princess Peach...and man does she look fine!"

Sara rolled her eyes, "Oh Gosh, not you too. Come on Britt, lets find some REAL men to dance with." The two disappeared into the sea of people.

Courtney was not about to let this girl crash her senior prom. She stormed up the steps to the balcony and grabbed the mic out of Peachs hand. "Just who do you think you are princess?"

"The question is, who do YOU think YOU are? He is my man, and you have no right to kidnap him and bring him back here. You have no right to take him away from me, so I have came back to claim whats mine."

Peach ran down the steps and jumped into Marios arms. He held her close to him and kissed her soft blonde hair. She smelt just like the rain of the Mushroom Kingdom. "Mario, you have no idea how much I missed you. I could never sleep at night because you werent there to protect me. Promise you will never leave me again."

"I promise Peachy." He kissed her on the lips. A large crowd had gathered below the balcony where the couple was standing. Courtney came storming down the steps, her face was red with anger.

"Hey Peach, congratulations." Courtney popped her knuckles and cleared her throught to make sure Peach heard her. The princess turned around, not aware of who was behind her.

"Well thank yo-" Courtney punched her right in the face before she could even finish.

Mario was speechlees. "Courtney! What are you doing?" But before he could finish she was running through the crowd and out to the back courtyard. "Courtney, you have some explaining to do! Why would you hit Peach like that?"

Courtney was sitting on a stone bench, her head in her hands. Her sobs were loud and deep. "You said you wanted to be with someone who appreciated you, and did more than just yell and scream at you, and throw things. You said you wanted someone who was beautiful on the inside and out, and could make you laugh and made you feel like you were doing something right." She stood up in front of him. "Thats me! Can you not see that? I have thought the world of you since I was 5 years old. Ive had dreams of you saving me from evil people and marrying me..Why cant you see that Im the one you need? Not her."

Mario didnt know what to say. He thought they had settled their feelings earlier, but apparently she didnt want to let go. "What we have, is nothing compared to what I have for Peach. Never will be. Nobody can ever replace the feelings that I have for her. She is the reason I wake up, the reason I live, the reason for everything I do in my life. If I didnt have her, then I dont know what would happen to me, or if I would even still be here. This is real life, Courtney. This isnt one of your video games. You cant control my life like you control my character on your tv." He began walking away. "Thats all I have to say, Courtney. Good luck at graduation, in college, having kids, whatever you choose to do with your life, I wish you the best. Im going home now." He walked back inside, where Peach was waiting for him under the balcony.

"Did you get things settled?" She reached her hand out to hold his.

"Yes I did, Peachy. Is you nose ok." He checked her nose to see if it was still bleeding.

"Yes, Its fine, it finally stopped bleeding. Are you ready to go home?" By now the two had made it outside to the parking lot.

Mario chuckled. "You have no idea how good that sounds right now." Peach handed him the bottle of potion, and instructed him to drink it. She held onto him as the stars engulfed them and took them back home.


	7. Chapter 7: Same Ol' Bologna

**Chapter 7: Same Ol' Bologna**

Mario and Peach began couples therapy as soon as they returned to the Mushroom Kingdom. Things were going great, until..oh no. Peach ate all the eclaires. Again.

"Peachy pie," Mario yelled from the kitchen. "Where did you put the all the eclaires you had Toad pick up for you yesterday from the grocery store?" He was digging through all the cabinets looking for his favorite tasty snack.

"Um, about that...There was only four in a pack, and they had a marathon on of my favorite soap opera on, and..Mario Im sorry but I ate them all." She tried to use her cutest "Im sorry" expression, but it wasnt working. Marios ears were turning red, and she knew what was about to happen.

"Peachy, you ate...every...single one...of those eclaires? Do you have any idea how long its been since I have had an eclaire?" Mario was trying to be nice. He was counting to fifteen inside his head, but was starting to lose count. "IT FEELS LIKE AN ETERNITY! I thought you were on a diet, an elcaire diet doesnt sound like it would do much good for ya-"

Mario ducked just in time to miss the vase that Peach hurled at his head. "This is your first warning, mister! Call me fat one more time and see what happens."

"You really think hurling vases at me is going to scare me? Its not like you ever hit me, you always miss-"

SMASH!

The vase the Peach had thrown at him hit him square in the back of the head, knocking him flat out on the floor. She walked over to him and stood stradling over his still body, wiping her hands on her gown.

"Cant quit while youre ahead, can ya big boy. Tsk tsk, maybe next time I feel like eating all the eclaires, youll just learn to deal with it." Peach bent down and gave Mario a kiss on the forehead.

"Tooooad! Mario slipped and made a mess with one of the vases! Can you clean this mess up please?"

**The End!**

**a/n: Thats the end. Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to end the story with Peach teaching Mario a lesson, and I think she did just that here. Yeh, I decided that I should end this story with a happy ending, although I was intending to have a more dramatic, heartbreaking ending where Mario left Peach and stayed on Earth with Courtney. It just didnt feel right to break the Mario and Peach up! They are soulmates! Anyways, the epilogue is the final installment for this story, just incase some of you are wondering what happened with Mario, Peach and Courtney once all was said and done and back to normal. This story was a lot of fun to write, and Im sad its over, but feel free to R&R and lemme know whatcha think! xoxo Miss Mia**


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

**The Epilogue: 6 Months Later**

**Courtney**

Like any teenager, after graduation Courtney got over her Mario heartbreak. She sold her N64, took down all her posters, and burned all the fanfiction she had ever written about Mario sweeping her off her feet. Britt and Sara are still on no-speaking terms with her, claiming that she staged the scene at the prom with low paid D list actors. Yeh right. Anyways, Courtney graduated Valedictorian and is currently attending technical college to become a Real Estate Paralegal. She does not speak of, nor play any sort of Mario or Mario Brothers video game.

**Mario and Peach**

The two are still living in the Mushroom Kingdom together, fighting at least ten times a week over elcaires. Go figure. You have to admit, thats a HUGE improvement from 48 times in the beginning of this story. They attend couples therapy twice a week, and Peach has taken up Terri as her Royal psychic advisor. Even though Mario is living back in the castle, Rosalina, Maple and Plum still accompany Daisy to the castle for a weekly sleepover. Luigi confessed to Mario of sleeping with Peach the night she was scared, but Mario was more mad at him for showing Peach his "boy band" dvd than sharing a bed with his woman. To sum it all up in a nutshell, things in the kingdom are back to normal, and Mario couldnt be happier.

**New story, the Bacherlorette Game, is up! Check it out! R&R them both!**

**xoxo miss mia**


End file.
